


A beating heart

by Akalon



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	A beating heart

You’d been tracking this elusive hacker for months, almost a year now. Trapped in a game of hacker tag with them. You’d hack in and he’d build back from it like it was nothing. He’d hack you and you’d stop him before he got anywhere vital. Little pings, here and there, scattered around. You could never quite pinpoint the location enough to send people after the hacker in person and annihilate the threat.

Sighing you try a different approach. It was the latest code, an update to a ‘virus’ you’d written to infect the computer in question. It would wiggle it’s way in, and infect the files under a different guise. Wreck havoc from within his own system all the while teasing him. Writing little messages in the code just to rile him up. Yours was more playful flirting, his counter teasing was more… arrogant nerd asserting his nerd dominance. King of nerds. You didn’t even understand half his references until you googled them.

 

This whole hacker war had all started when something strong smashed right through your firewalls. You’d dropped to the floor during a meeting, the cybernetics of your body seizing up as all motor function was cut off. It’d scared your boss enough to keep you at a distance despite your eventual wins against the hacker.

Not all of you was the work of your boss’s robotics but he’d ‘shelved’ you all the same. Hooked you up to the computers in his personal lab and left you in the dark.Abandoned. His work, the secrets he had, were holed up in your code so it wasn’t like he could just scrap the project. You were alive after all…for whatever that was worth. Specifically the code in your heart is what held his most valuable secret. Taking the code or even attempting to get it would kill you. It gave you enough reason to fight to protect it and to chase down the little shit bag who attacked you.

But strung up in a lab in the dark made that impossible. Robotic lungs, heart, arm, both your legs, and the nanites that did constant repairs on the hardware, were the main components your boss had contributed into keeping you alive.Not to mention the implants he had put into your brain to ‘update’ it. Wiping your memory clean of who you were and giving you an edge when it came to learning things. All because you were the freshest cadaver on his table. Officially ‘dead’ and as he put it ‘simple enough to rebuild’.

An alarm went off and jarred you back to reality, no…wait a ping! The target was on the move again! Everything was kicked into high gear and you started your attack. Breaking down firewalls only to have them replaced by two more. A surge of electricity races through the cords connecting you to the lab systems. A counter attack? He should know by now you have built in surge protection.

Focusing on the battle you let the ping go, leaving his movements to go unnoticed for to long. By the time he shuts the cyber ‘door’ on you he’s here. Actually here.

But you were locked in. The cables were made so you couldn’t unhook them yourself and even if you could your legs were on the other side of the room. Taking a deep breath you wait. What was he planning on doing? Hooking up to the computer itself to take the codes from the core? He couldn’t know.. You were the ‘computer’.

A shadowed figure steps into the room, three other figures behind them. Closing your eyes you slow your breathing.

“Woah… It’s like a creepy robot lab or something.” One of the figures says. You hear clanging and shushes and hushed apologies.

Then silence. Slow footsteps approach you and your heart begins to race before you manually calm it.

“It’s…a person…?” A deep voice says softly. “Where are her legs..?”

“Where are her legs? Where are her CLOTHES?” The voice from before exclaims. “Should we like… cover her up or something. Like they do in the movies? I mean she’s… dead right?” Something pokes your face and it takes all your self control not to jerk to ‘life’ and scare the living daylights out of the group. You had to find out what they were looking for.

“Donnie?” A calm voice calls softly, drifting away from you. “What exactly is this? I thought you said there was a computer here.”

“I mean this is supposed to be the room where the computer is kept but..” A voice you can only guess is Donnie speaks up. “I didn’t expect there to be a person. If she’s some sort of experiment…It would explain why he’s trying so hard to cover it all up.Could even be the weapon the files hinted at.”

“So we take her with us.” The deep voice says, scoffing. Something grabs the cord connected to your side, tugging on it hard enough to jerk you sideways.

“We don’t even know for sure if this is the weapon the files were talking about Raph.” The calm voice strikes again. Speaking logic. They should all listen to him.

“Even if she’s not we can’t just leave her here Leo.” Donnie scoffs. “She’s alive.Well…breathing anyways. Who even knows what kind of experiments they’re running on her already…And if she’s the weapon?”

A silence falls and then the cords are being unhooked, thrown to the floor by careless hands. A sheet is thrown over your naked body and you’re lifted up. Logic said to trip the alarms but then… you’d throw away a prime opportunity to kill them all and be rid of the threat. It wouldn’t be hard to earn their trust if they thought you were a victim. Then it was just a matter of finding something sharp to cut them open with.

“Mikey grab those legs over there. With any luck they’ll fit. Let’s get out of here.” Leo says.

“What about the weapon?” The deep voice questions.

“We can come back later.. I have a weird feeling about this.” Leo explains. Just like that they leave.

You’re carried for what feels like an hour and the wind is biting into your skin. There’s hushed conversation, whispers between the group that you can’t quite make out over the rustling of the sheet over you.

Eventually though you’re laid back down on something soft. The sheet is pulled back and your open eyes catch the group off guard.

“WAAAH!” Mikey screams, stumbling and falling backwards. “I-I-It’s alive!” He gawks, pointing at you.

The three figures step up and you can see them clearly now. Were you…glitching again? This was a new one if so. They almost look like…turtles? Really muscular turtles. But even turtle skin could be sliced open with a sharp enough knife. Still.. couldn’t deny there was an odd charm about them.

Blinking your eyes flick over to the computers. That’s the setup of the hacker? It’s overwhelming even for you. Monitors forming an arc over a single rolling chair. Wait was the chair made of… skateboards? Just who in the world were these…things.

“….Donnie?” Leo asks, swallowing.

“Contrary to popular belief I don’t actually have all the answers.” Donnie snaps, Edging closer he smiles. “Who…are you?” He asks, speaking to you now.

“Hello.”Rolling your eyes slowly back to the tall turtle before you you stare up at him. “Who are you?” Scanning his body up and down you cant your head to the side. Despite not being human he dressed just like the lab rats your boss had doing the routine check ups and updates on you. It was almost…cute in a way. Made you want to kill him first. That the fact he was very obviously the hacker.

“I’m Donatello. He’s Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo.” Pointing to each turtle in turn he turns back to you. “And you are?”

“It wouldn’t do you any good to know. I’ve been dead for five years.” You speak slowly, looking around the little space they’d claimed as their own.

“Did she say dead?” Leo asks, stepping forward.

Donnie comes and crouches down next to you, motioning for Mikey to bring the legs over. “What do you mean?”

“I meant what I said. My fingerprints belong to a dead woman. They’re mine so I must be ‘dead’. Looking into it further triggers a shut down which wouldn’t really be a problem if it was just my limbs but sudden cardiac arrest isn’t as exciting as the tv shows make it out to be.” Holding your non-robotic arm up you wiggle your fingers and reach for the legs as Mikey holds them out. Sitting up the sheet falls away and they all systematically turn away from you to give you privacy…except Mikey. Who has to have his head physically moved by Donnie.

Laughing you shake your head. “Let me guess. Never seen a naked woman before?”

“I have. Just now. Great body by the way. I would say I hope you don’t hold it against me but I woul-OW what was that for?” Mikey cringes, holding his arm where his other brother had punched him.

“Be quiet Mikey.” Leo snaps through gritted teeth, glaring at his brother.

Locking your leg into place you bend it, kicking out once before picking up the other one and locking that one into place as well. Swinging them over the edge of the bed you wrap the sheet around you and test the connection.

Sure enough you’re able to stand on your feet.

Donnie turns. His eyes go wide as you run a hand through your tangled mane of hair. “Wow.”

Scoffing you smile at him and raise a brow. “Admiring the view?” You tease, flashing him as you re-wrap the sheet around you, this time under your arms. He doesn’t look away but swallows audibly.

April comes walking into the lair an hour or two later, dropping off clothes so you can dress yourself and the guys can finally relax. Well. All but Donnie. You’re ever present, standing there and watching him as he bounces ideas off of you. You’re not sure if he knows or not. Every now and again he gives you a glance like he’s thinking something but never says a word.

—

“It’s remarkable what they’ve done to you. Regardless.” Donnie gushes, the third time you’ve had this conversation this week. It was the second week of your ‘hostage’ situation with the turtles. Two blissful weeks of geeking out over computers and tech with Donnie. Occasionally watching him as he delved and dabbled in other things too. He could nearly make anything. Even a tattoo gun strong enough to pierce their tough skin.

The first week had been a learning period really. They were curious about everything your heavily augmented body could do. All in all you could: Win an arm wrestle with Raph, out-hack Donnie, hold your own against Leo in a fight, and trip over your own two cybernetic feet while trying to dance with Mikey.

Donnie was the most curious about the actual tech. Even going so far as to hook you up to his computers to take a peek around the files to see if he could pinpoint the source of your glitches. Moments where images super-imposed themselves onto reality. Akin to a memory but real. Most of them were of a man you didn’t recognize, a house you’ve never been to.

You sigh. “You’re only saying that because I cleaned up all your hardrives.” Collapsing in his chair you push off his desk, spinning it around. “Hey Donnie?”

You had to come clean. A small part of you felt like he already knew, another said he was just playing dumb. He could have just as easily plugged you up to his computer and fried you. But he didn’t.

“Yeah?” The turtle in question comes around, logging into his computer.

Putting your feet down you stop the chair’s spinning and lean forward, touching his hand and tracing the small scaled patterns on the back of it. It was now or never. Everyone else was asleep, it was just you and him. If it really came down to a fight… well. No one else would have been dragged into it. “You know who I am…don’t you?”

Sighing Donnie pulls his hand away. “Yes. But to be honest you’re the only one who gets all of this.” He waves one green hand over the computer screens. “ The first person who could keep up with me. I didn’t have to…dumb myself down for you. I know you’re the one who’s been tracking us for months but… I mean for a while there you were my nemesis. Just me vs you. No Raph to bust his way in, no Leo to tell me what to do, Not even Mikey could interfere. I kind of liked it. Our playful back and forth. I looked forward to it. Stupid huh?” He shoots you a smile that sends a shiver racing down your spine.

Snorting you laugh. “Nah. Stupid is how I didn’t even understand half the references you made. I only remember about five years back so like.. the computer jokes and stuff I get but the ‘May the code be with you?’ I didn’t get that reference. Had to look it up and apparently it’s this ol-.”

Donnie recoils like you’ve slapped him. “You’ve never seen the original Star Wars..?”

Shaking your head you shrug. “Never had time.”

Holding a finger up he rushes off across the lair. Going through the stacks of Mikey’s movies and videogames until he comes back holding a small dvd box up. A triumphant smile on his face.

“Oh no..” You groan. What had you unleashed?

“I think you meant to say ‘oh yes. What a great idea Donnie. I have tons of time now that you rescued me Donnie. Oh Donnie you’re my hero. I’d love to watch star wars with you.’ ” The pure sass in his voice has you scoffing and hiding a little chuckle.

“Of course Donnie. You’re my hero.” The words leave you a bit more serious sounding than you intended.

He freezes, looking over to you and for a moment you lock eyes.

Something silently starts sparking between you two and before you get carried away you break eye-contact. Forcing a cough you motion to the screens. “Are we going to watch the movie or not?”

Donnie continues starting for a moment but shakes his head, “Right! Here we go.” Putting the cd in he turns to you and shakes his head. “That’s my chair though. You can grab one of the chairs around the table.”

“Nope.” You state, kicking your legs up onto his desk. “I like this chair. Spacious.” Resting your arms on the skateboards you raise a brow and give him a smug smile.

A puff of breath leaves him and he shoves your feet off his desk. “Up.” Motioning you up with one hand he gives you a stern look.

Throwing your hands up you get up, moving aside and letting him sit down. Once he’s seated you plop yourself back on his lap. Wiggling your hips you make yourself comfortable against his chest. The poor guy doesn’t know what to do. He’s as tense as a bow string beneath you.

The epic starting music rolls through the silence and you reach over, grabbing his hand and pulling it into your lap. He’s still frozen and hasn’t said a word or pulled away from you. You trace the lines on his palm softly, and he swallows dryly.

“You going to be okay prince charming?” You tease, shooting him a glance backwards through your lashes.

“No!” He nearly shouts, startling you before clearing his throat and pushing his glasses back into place. “Uh- I meant to say i’m okay. A-are you okay?” Somehow his question is less flirty and more..genuine concern. Even going as far as to bring a hand up to your forehead.

Blinking you raise a brow. “What are you doing…?”

Pulling back he shakes his head, tearing his eyes away from you and directing them to the screens. “Nothing. I thought… maybe you were running a fever or…glitching again.”

Rolling your eyes you scoff, leaning back again and looking up at him. “Am I not being clear enough?” A small giggle escapes you at his confused expression.

Your heart is beating against your ribs as your lips press against his. You shouldn’t have been doing this. You knew it was a bad idea but your heart was leading the charge. A fluttering beat, two…he doesn’t kiss back and you pull away. A sad smile on your lips. “Ah well. Was worth a try right?”

He’s frozen in place, a look of terror mixed with shock on his face. Sighing you slide off of him. “I’m just- i’m gonna go…” You motion vaguely toward the couch. “Yeah.” Chuckling you bite your lip, quickly escaping to the couch were you’d been sleeping.

Snatching the pillow you hug it close as you sink down into the cushions. Wrapping the blankets around you and pulling your knees to your chest. Throwing the blankets over your head you press your face into the pillow. “Oh..” You moan. “How could I be so stupid?” You whisper, voice muffled by the fabric.

It was like a blade had been thrust through your core, piercing your heart straight through. You knew there were no pain receptors in the tech of your heart but you felt the dull pangs of pain radiating from your chest all the same. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t but even now you couldn’t bring yourself to…kill him.

It was better to just leave your rejection at that. A rejection. It happened. Of course it did. You were no exception. If anything you should have expected it. Shouldn’t have wanted more… but you missed it. Missed it?

Groaning you flop over to your side, snuggling into the pillow. It was as close as you got to a hug. Any form of companionship really. The realization churns your stomach and you end up throwing the pillow from your blanket cocoon. It crashes into the movie stand, toppling it over and sending the dvds sprawling across the floor. Retreating back into your blankets you sigh.There wasn’t any point in staying here now. You’d stayed for your own selfish desires and got cocky, arrogant that he’d like you when he very obviously didn’t.

It was stupid. STUPID. STUPID! Banging the heel of your metal hand into your head you close your eyes, forcing yourself to sleep.

—

The next morning he doesn’t talk to you, looking at the screens in front of him like he hadn’t even moved since last night. Hands flying across the keyboard and typing away. You feign sleep for a while. Waiting until the family was tucked in for breakfast before getting up.

“I’m gonna go for a run. Get everything in sync, you know.” You say to the group.

They wave you off, trusting you enough to leave you be. Leo’s eyes linger for a moment, flicking to Donnie for a split second before looking back to you. His blue eyes soften and he gives you a nod goodbye. Returning the nod you give him a small smile. You should have just killed them when you had the chance. Would have made this easier. Taking a deep breath you turned and broke out into a run.

You glance back at the cameras as you pass them but tuck your chin in and hide your tears.

The best thing about running was your lungs never ached and your legs never tired. You ran the whole way to central park and threw yourself onto a bench. You didn’t want to go back to the lab but at the same time you couldn’t stay there.

A man with thick black hair and rich brown eyes comes and sits next to you, holding out a sub. Blinking you tilt your head… reaching for the sandwich only to have your hand pass through it. “You’re not even real..” You sigh and look away as he begins to talk, no sound coming from him.

Glancing over he flickers in and out like a channel caught in the static.

Fine. 

Getting up you brush yourself off and take a deep breath and head back to the lair.

—

You stride back into the lair much to Leo’s surprise and he blinks at you, confused at the determined look on your face.

Walking past you head right up to Donnie, pulling his chair away from the computers and pushing him toward the center of the lair.

“Knock it off Mikey! I’m working on something!” He protests. Spinning and realizing it’s you. “Oh. I thought you were Mikey.” He laughs, pushing his glasses up and rolling back over to you.

Glancing over you frown but lean forward to hook yourself up to the computer.

“Why are you hooking into the computer..?” He asks slowly, his genius brain working to fast.

“Come here.” You beckon him closer.

Donnie kicks the ground with his heels, rolling to your side with brows raised.

Once again you plop into his lap, this time taking his hands and wrapping them around you. Behind you the screens switch, files moving and downloading.

“W-what- what are you doing?” He stutters, genuinely confused now. His eyes damn near glued to your face, not daring to look any lower despite the proximity.

“Shh.” You snap, reaching back to touch his cheek and give him a peck on the cheek. “I’m giving you something special.”

“And that’s my que to leave.” Leo mutters, hopping up from his reading perch and disappearing into another portion of the lair.

“W-what? I mean. What are you giving me that requires you to hook-” Donnie’s words are silenced again by your soft lips pressing against his.

Unlike last night he kisses back. You pull away, wide-eyed. “Y-you kissed back.”

Donnie blinks. “I- Wasn’t I supposed to? You- I just- Okay…i’ll admit i’m confused.”Panic was setting in but your expression had him cutting himself short.

Your face falls. You were so sure… looking down at his chest you sigh and wiggle your hand under his suspenders. It was to late to stop it now. “I thought you didn’t want my figurative heart. So… I gave you it literally. The codes. I mean” You bark a dry laugh.”It is what you wanted. And… I know you’d keep it safe.” You glance to the screens, biting your lip. The transfer was almost complete and you knew your legs were already gone. Your arm went limp. The code in the cybernetics gone just like that. It clanged against his shoulder and down his front to swing from your shoulder like dead weight.

His eyes flick to the screens, studying them. “But we already found out that your code is booby-trapped. A transfer of files even without your securities in place would trigger a self-destruct. I was working on a work-aro-” His face drains of color. “No. You didn’t…” He’s in disbelief but your eyes grow glassy with tears when he glances down at you. “No!” He yanks himself to the desk. Green hands flying over the keyboard as he tries to stop the transfer but he’s been temporarily locked out of his own computer. His fists slam down on the desk, rattling it.

“I thought you didn’t like me. I could have done it remotely but I felt like If I was going to do it. I wanted to be here where I was comfortable. Where there were only good memories and you.” You go to breath but can’t and look away. Your lungs were gone. It was only a matter of seconds before your heart stopped.

Donnie’s lips are pressed together firmly as he tries to override your override. Words spilled from his lips as your heart gave out and you leaned against him, resting your shoulder on him as the pain squeezed your chest. “You can’t just do that. That’s not fair! I was working on a way to fix it. You just- If you had told me- If I had more time!”

You went still against him. The screen popping up with a window stating the file transfer was complete.

—-  
A gasping breath of air jerks you back into life and you exhale it in a piercing scream. Pain wracking through your body. Your head felt like it was exploding, your chest felt like someone was crushing it and your skin felt like it was melting..or on fire. It was hard to tell. Cybernetic limbs went crazy and they flailed, throwing your body every witch way until a few strong sets of hands pinned them down.

Voices are talking, screaming over each other as you convulse and writhe on the ground until everything goes dark again.  
—  
The next time you wake up you’re on a table and Donnie’s asleep in his chair, half sleeping on you.

Gently you take his glasses from his face, setting them aside and running a hand gently over his cheek. There were dark circles under his eyes.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed and you weren’t going to chance waking him up to find out so you laid there. Watching his breathing and twitches as he muttered in his sleep. Rambling off coding sequences and something about extra frosting on poptarts?

A few hours passed and despite laying still he jerked awake, looking around bewildered.

Everything stopped the moment you two locked eyes.

His hand feels for his glasses, grabbing them and sliding them onto his face without looking away from you. A small smile pulls at your lips and he pulls you into a hug, a tight one.

His deep breaths, the way his fingers press into your sides, and the subtle way he nuzzles into your shoulders. It has your heart racing. But for once.. you can’t actually control it. It keeps racing. Nervously pounding away like a rabbit trapped in a box.

Donnie pulls away slightly, smoothing you hair with one hand. “I wasn’t sure it would work. I thoug- I thought I’d lost you. That to much time had passed since-”

You silence him with a finger against his lips. “Shh. I’m okay. You did it. Whatever you did.”

Nodding Donnie pulls your hand away and looks down. “I’m sorry. About that first kiss.” He swallows. “I wasn’t expecting it… and uh..”

“You have my heart Donnie. Will you keep it beating? Will you keep it safe from here on out?” You ask, eyes piercing his but he doesn’t look away.

Donnie smiles.”Of course. I used the uploaded data to re-write the code so it -”

Your lips crash onto his and he stiffens at first. Melting a moment later and tangling his fingers in your unbrushed hair.  
—  
Weeks pass and you’re up and about like normal. There’s still a few things you’d had Donnie work on, synchronized leg movement caused you to trip more times than you’d like to admit, and because of that you’d hung up a series of curtains from one of the thinner pipes. You’d also picked up a dark metallic purple lipstick while you were out, some new clothes, and of course some of Donnie’s favorite poptarts. The curtains lent you two some privacy from the open layout of the lair.

Donnie had been working all day on the ‘glitches’ still as present as ever even with his updated code. It was time for a well-deserved break. Even if you had to tie the nerd down to get it.

Plucking the toasted poptarts from the toaster you put them on a plate and grab the tall glass of ice-cold milk. Pushing past the curtains you set the snack down beside him. Walking over you pull the curtains around the space, closing it off completely. There’s soft instrumental music playing in the background. Something to help him focus as he worked. Drown out the other sounds his brothers or you sometimes made.

“Eat.” You instruct, pushing the plate toward him.

“In a minute, I’m almost done with thi- HEY!” He snaps, frowning as you wrapped a spare cable around his wrist and forced it away from the keyboard. Tying it to the arm rest you go to the other hand, this one fighting you until you used your artificial strength to pin it down. Tying it into place you spun him towards you.

“You need a break.” Smiling you break off a piece of poptart and shove it into his mouth when he goes to argue with you.

“You didn’t have to tie me up for that.” He points out, thinking he’s oh so smart.

Laughing you plant your hands on his thighs, dipping low as you leaned forward. Rubbing your soft body against his hard chest. “You know I love you right?”

He swallows but nods, words failing his genius brain right now.

“Any objections?” You ask, lips a breath away from his.

“I-is there a safe word?” Donnie asks, eyes scanning your face. He was nervous sure but not opposed.

Laughing you kiss him. “How about… pop…tarts?” You say between kisses. When you pull away from him he cranes his neck forward. “You have to say if that’s okay or not Donnie.”

“Yes. I mean it’s okay.” He answers, a blush on his cheeks.

“Good.” You chime, smiling and sliding your hands up his thighs. You pluck playfully at his suspenders before unhooking them from his pants. His hand pulls at the restraint to help you and jerks the chair.

Blinking you glance up at him, pushing up to whisper in his ear. “I hope you’re going to behave. If you’re a good boy i’ll ride you until you cum. And good boys get to cum until they can’t anymore…so…are you a good boy?”

He nods, cheeks turning a shade darker at your whispered dirty talk.

“Yes or no Donnie.” You rake your nails down his chest and he gasps.

“Yes. I’ll be good. I’ll behave.”Donnie practically shouts the words before you shush him, a finger to his lips.

“You catch on quick don’t you? As expected of my genius love and his big beautiful brain. Now be quiet.” You whisper. Your hands go back to his pants as you kiss his neck. It doesn’t take long until you find a sweet spot and leave your mark with a purple kiss. Biting down on it you hear a muffled sound of pleasure from him. He’s trying to stay quiet for you.

You unbuckle his pants, lips leaving his neck and trailing down his chest as you slide down to your knees in front of him. Only a little of him is peeking out. Enough to get started though. You glance up, catching his gaze and winking as you take the semi-soft length in your hand and dragging your tongue across the length.

His jaw clenches and his hand grips the arm rest. His dick hardening and growing right before you eyes. He’s a long one, with a strange shaped head but you’re not about to complain. Instead you take him into your mouth and suck gently. Seeing just how far you can go. About half-way seems to be the limit so you work the rest of him with your hands.

The wet sounds of your slurps and sucking drown out the soft playing music in the background and he whimpers, biting his lip. His hips jerk as you flick your tongue around the tip. Laughing you pull away and wipe at your mouth with the back of your hand. Shimmying out of your shorts you make a show of teasing him with the underwear. Carelessly throwing it at him where it lands on his shoulder.

His eyes never leave you, even half-lidded with desire. You climb onto him, straddling his legs and trapping his impressive length between your two bodies. “What do you want? You look like you need something..? Do you want some more of your poptarts?” you ask.

“I want you.” He whispers.

The words make you blush but you hide your neck in his face, kissing that sweet spot you’d found earlier and causing his breath to hitch again. Lifting your hips up you reach down, guiding him into place and biting down on your lower lip.

The blunt head hurt a little but once it was in it was all smooth sailing. Bouncing slightly you moaned, eyes fluttering shut. The chair began to squeak, protesting to the rocking and bouncing you were doing.

Donnie, however, was far from protesting. The wires creaked as he pulled against them, wanting desperately to touch the curves of your body. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pressed your lips against his. The kissing helping to muffle both of your moans.

His hips jerked up, thrusting into you. You cried out and his mouth quickly covered yours. You push yourself down on him, taking him fully as a small wave of pleasure washes over you. Fuck he felt good. Just big enough to make you feel good but not painful. Hitting spots so deep you didn’t even know they’d existed until now.

As you rode him he began to growl? Purr? Something in between? Whatever it was you loved it. Squeezing around him as you pulled up and swirled your hips on the way down. It brought out more of those delicious sounds and you pulled away from his mouth to let out a loud moan.

“Your dick… feels amazing.” You whimper, grinding your clit against him you tense, so close. Picking up the pace again you ride him wildly, one hand on his shoulder the other on the back of chair. The sound of skin slapping against skin filling the small space.

“I can’t- I’m gonna ahnnngh!” Donnie doesn’t even get to finish his scentence. His hips thrust up and plunges his whole length into you as he cums. His body twitches, muscles contracting. You can feel him twitch but you’re to busy grinding against him to pay much mind. You’re almost there, biting your lip with your eyes closed you pull him back in for a kiss.

A loud moan is ripped from you as you cum a few moments after him. His hands finally yanking free of the restraints to wrap around you and hold you close.

He’s still hard, not ready to part ways just yet.

Lifting you up he sets you on the desk, using one hand to shove everything out of the way. Pulling out he wipes a hand over his face. “Lean over the desk.” He instructs, one hand resting on your hip.

“Do I get a safe word?” You tease.

“Cybernetics?” He teases back, pulling you down before pinching your soft round ass.

“Alright but I get to tie you up properly next time.” You say, bending over and sticking you butt out for him.

He wedges his foot between yours, kicking them out to widen your stance. “Good?”

“Always.” You chime, wiggling your butt.

He pushes back into you, all the way in, with one fluid thrust. Your arms give out and you press your cheek to the desk, a low moan coming from you. His pace is slow at first, relishing the feel of you around him. It doesn’t stay that way for long though. His hands are on your hips, holding them in place and keeping them from getting bruised against his desk.

You’d expected him to be awkward, to not know what to do with himself so you’d tied him up, took away the worry but it was very obvious he knew what to do. He had you mewling his name, moaning and gasping with each and every thrust. Eventually he had to stick a thick finger in your mouth to keep your moans quiet.

His growling purrs came back as he fucked you hard against the desk. Stopping just as you were getting close and leaning forward to brush the hair away from your neck. Teasing you with soft butterfly kisses.

Whimpering you whine and push your ass back against him. Wanting him to keep going.

But he wasn’t about to just give you what you wanted that easily. He spent the good portion of thirty minutes just edging you, teasing and bringing you to the brink but not letting you tumble over.

So when you finally did get there again you didn’t warn him like you had before. Instead he continued pounding into you, nails digging into the desk with a strained moan. You pushed back against him, cumming hard as he kept thrusting. Sending wave after wave of pleasure over you, crashing over your senses and leaving you a mess as he grunted behind you. Yanking your hips back against him as he came. Abs twitching as he leaned back over you, kissing the back of your neck and your shoulders.

A pleasured sigh left you as your legs gave out, supported by the desk and him behind you. “And here I thought you were a virgin.”

Donnie lets out a weak laugh, still recovering himself. “I was.” Pulling away he plops back into the chair, pulling you into his lap and arms. “You don’t want to know how many times I ran through the possible scenarios… the likelihoods..”  
A finger on his lips silences him and you both laugh to out of breath to really be having this conversation.

There’s purple lipstick everywhere. You rub at his lips trying to get it off but it just smears more.“I say you give it ten minutes and then join me in the shower.“ You smirk and plant a big kiss on his cheek, plucking your panties from the floor and shoving them in his face.”I look far more presentable than you.” You tease, running a hand through your sex mussed hair before you hop up and pull on your shorts.blowing him a kiss as you slipped through the curtains.Walking toward the showers you couldn’t help but think that giving him your heart was the best choice you’d ever made.


End file.
